Call of the Abyss
Call of the Abyss is a server-wide tournament and global festival, based off of match performances as individuals and as a whole clan. So far three Call of the Abyss Tournaments have occurred. To participate you have to be part of a clan. Although the top winners can obtain cash prizes and other bonuses, all participants will be able to obtain Abyss Treasures which contain various items and can be redeemed the same way as Memory Spheres. Abyss Treasures can also be purchased with Inspiration (96 for 1, 960 for 10) Call of the Abyss I The first Tournament had a Deep Sea theme, which was reflected in all of its promotional art, costumes, and specialty items. This tournament was only released in the eastern servers, but the costumes were released in the west around COA II. Costumes Abyss Treasures containing costumes, graffiti, portraits, and emotes part of the "Pirate Adventure" were available between April and May of 2019 as part of COA II in the western servers. These extra costumes were offered in celebration of the finals. The special item given to players for completing 60 individual Abyss Matches was the Pirate Pufferfish pet. S-Tier *Hell Ember - Golden Sea Monster A-Tier *Hell Ember - Pirate Captain *Doctor - Pirate Doctor *Thief - Pirate Spotter *Lawyer - Navigator B-Tier *Gardener - Pirate *Coordinator - Pirate *Soul Weaver - Pricking *Mechanic - Shipbuilder Gallery COAIpromo.jpg|Promo art for the costumes part of COA I/the Pirate Adventure Call of the Abyss II The second Tournament had a Steampunk theme, which was reflected in all of its promotional art, costumes, and specialty items. Abyss Treasures containing costumes, graffiti, portraits, and emotes were available between January and March of 2019. The special item given to players for completing 60 individual Abyss Matches was the Flesh Devourer pet. As costumes from COA I was not initially released in the English servers, they were re-released as "Pirate Adventure" to be part of COA II. Costumes S-Tier *Jack - Evil Eye Host A-Tier *Mercenary - Steam Teen *Perfumer - Sands of Time *Magician - Optical Mirror *The Mind's Eye - Sound Wave B-Tier *Embalmer - Banker *Smiley Face - Iron Hat Commander *Doctor - Chemist *Thief - Schemer *Cowboy - Iron Hat Sheriff Gallery COAIIfinals.jpg|Promo art for COAII finals COAIIpromo.jpg|Promo art for the A-Tier Costumes Call of the Abyss III The third Tournament had a Victorian city/Mafia-esque theme, which was reflected in all of its promotional art, costumes, and specialty items. Abyss Treasures containing costumes, graffiti, portraits, and emotes were available between December 2019 and February 2020. The special item given to players for completing 80 individual Abyss Matches was the Bladeless Hilt accessory for Cowboy . The special item given to players for completing 80 team Abyss Matches was the Nether Flower pet. The winner would receive 2 million Yen as a Grand Prize. Costumes S-Tier *Smiley Face - Netherwalker A-Tier *Mechanic - Puppeteer *Cowboy - Whiplash *Embalmer - Trickster *Seer - Surveyor B-Tier *Wildling - Bodyguard *Geisha - Porcelain Doll *Priestess - Teleoperator *Photographer - Auctioneer *Prospector - Patchwork Gallery COAIIImenu.png|Menu for participants, now listing the 8 top clans for the region COAIIIpromo.png|Promo art of the A-Tier Costumes COAIIIpromo2.jpg|Promo art of some of the B-Tier costumes Category:Events Category:Call of the Abyss II Category:Call of the Abyss III